Bad Moon Rising
by lizzieten
Summary: A werecat hunt makes an unexpected turn, can Dean help Sam when no one else can?
1. Chapter 1

Bad Moon Rising

Chapter one

Three hunters drove away from a town, sure that they had cured it of its supernatural problem. The oldest one driving the car while the middle son took the passenger seat and the youngest in the back of the classic black 67 Chevy Impala. The father was talking to the older boy, and the younger one was content to try and get some shut eye. The hunt had been a trying one, but they had kept it together and saw it through to the end. They had just killed off a pack of werecats, and it had taken some doing to accomplish it. It had taken them longer than normal to find out who was a cat and who was not.

Dean Winchester was more than happy to have finished with that hunt, it had taken more out of him energy wise than most hunts did. Glancing into the back seat, he chuckled at the site. His younger brother was sprawled across the seat, sound asleep. if the hunt had been tiring to the seventeen year old it had been downright exhausting to the thirteen year old in the back seat.

"I have never been more glad to have finished a hunt than I am now." Dean said turning to face the front of the car and the long winding road that was ahead of them.

"Tell me about it" John said "I was told there was only supposed to be a few werecats around."

"I wouldn't call twelve a few" Dean said feeling like strangling the hunter that had given them that information. They had had done well to escape with the few scratches and the minor concussion that Sam had.

"I saw that stupid cat fling Sam into that tree and I about peed myself" Dean said "he's lucky he didn't end up worse off."

"Yeah next time we go up against a pack of werecats Sammy is staying behind." Glancing at his watch, he noted it was time to wake Sam up.

"Get your brother up" John said as he continued on down the road.

"Concussions are a bitch" Dean muttered as he turned around and shook his brother awake. Sam groaned and swatted at Dean's hand. His head really hurt like hell. "Hey we have to make sure you didn't slip into a coma" Dean said chuckling at his grumpy little brother.

"I'm not but you will be if you don't let me sleep" he groaned opening his eyes to slits to glare at his brother.

"He's alive" Dean said laughing and turning back around in his seat.

"How are you feeling?" John asked concerned about his youngest that had only wanted to sleep since they had left the town of Somerset Kentucky.

"My head hurts like hell" Sam said slowly sitting up, moaning quietly.

"Good reason to avoid the trees next time" Dean said joking though he was partly serious.

"I couldn't help it, that werecat was stronger than I expected" Sam muttered raising his hand and scratching at his head.

"It's safe to say next werecat hunt should there be one, you're staying behind." John said he had always been a little tough on his boys but it wasn't because he didn't love them. He didn't want to see his boys get caught unprepared for the supernatural.

Sam didn't say anything just closed his eyes and laid his head against the cool window. He felt rough and was glad to be getting away from that town. He breathed in deeply and slowly let it out, sleep tugged at him, lulling him into the unconsciousness. Even so something nagged at him, something he had been missing. On the hunt Sam had been sure there had been more than twelve werecats, but when the three hunters had found the area in the woods they'd been hiding in, he watched as one had slipped past and had left the clearing. He hadn't told his father what he had seen. He had just proceeded to help them start shooting the werecats. Until one had slung him into a tree of course, and then he had forgotten all about the one that had gotten away. After that he wasn't sure what had happened, just that he had woken up in the hotel where they had been staying. It hadn't been long after that, that they had left and were now on the road to who knew where. Sam wanted to ask but was too tired to open his mouth and give voice to the question.

Dean looked over at John, he was more worried about Sam then he let on.

"Should we have taken him to the hospital? He seems prone to falling asleep pretty easily." John shook his head.

"He'll be fine, we needed to beat it out of town." He couldn't shake the feeling Sam knew something about the hunt they had just came off of. While he didn't want to grill his injured son, he needed to know just what it was Sam knew.

"But I have the feeling there's something Sam isn't telling us" John told his oldest as he spotted a sign for the next exit. They were far enough away they would be able to stop and rest. Glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping brother Dean remarked.

"Don't think you want to start trying to get him to talk now" Sam was indeed once more sound asleep, with his mouth slightly open and drool running down his chin. A soft snore was coming from the injured boy who had no clue he was being watched. John looked in the rearview mirror, the sight of his boy visibly relaxed tugged at his heart and made him wish that this wasn't the life they had to lead.

"I'll let him sleep off the concussion first, I'm not heartless" John said pulling into a cheap motel.

"Never said you was" Dean quipped as his dad parked the car in front of the office.

"I'll be back. Why don't you see if you can get your brother conscious long enough to get his stuff and get ready to go to our room." John said stepping out of the car, Dean nodded and proceeded to reach over the seat to shake his brother awake.

"Come on brother dearest" Dean muttered shaking Sam harder when he didn't respond. "Don't make me come back there, I swear if I have too you'll sleep on the floor for the next month." Sam opened his eyes slowly and stretched wincing at the tightness in his muscles. It felt like they had been in the car forever.

"Where are we?" he asked even as he reached up and rubbed his head.

"Lexington KY" Dean replied as their father walked out of the office and back towards the car.

"I figured we would be out of state by now" Sam said as John got in the car and started the car and drove to where they would be parked in front of their room.

"That hunt wore me out just as much as it did you two" John said parking the car and getting out. Sam feeling a little sick to his stomach followed suit. He was glad they had stopped; he didn't think he could take another minute in the hotel on wheels.

After getting their things out of the car they proceeded to follow their father into the room.

"I have dibs on first shower" Dean called making a beeline for the small restroom leaving Sam and John to lay down the salt lines by the windows and door.

Sam had just laid down on the bed furthest from the door, when John walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know why but I keep getting this feeling there's something your not telling me" John said "I wanted to let you sleep but something is telling me that's not such a great idea. So is there anything you have to say?" Sam swallowed he figured John would know that something was up, he always had. He still hadn't figured out why he'd just let that last one walk. It wasn't like him but the moment he'd met her eyes there was just something that had said let her go.

"There was more than twelve werecats" Sam said slowly knowing that what he had to say would piss his father off. "one of them got away."

"How do you know one got away?" John asked curious as to how his son who was supposed to have helping kill the shifters had known about the one left.

"Because I saw her leave" Sam said looking down at the floor.

"You what" John said slowly not believing what he was hearing. "You let it walk knowing that it was going around killing people? How could you? you were supposed to be helping kill them not letting them get away." he shouted angry that there was still another werecat on the loose.

"I can't explain it" Sam stammered he had always been afraid of his father when he was angry. "It's kind of like I was bewitched."

"Never heard of a werecat bewitching anyone" John said standing and glaring at his son. "I think you're just using that as an excuse to cover the fact you let it go. If more people die by that shifter their blood is on your hands" he stormed out of the motel room slamming the door behind him.

Sam stared at the door, knowing his father was right, there was no way he could have been bewitched because werecats simply didn't have that kind of power. He felt even worse as Dean came out of the bathroom clad in only a towel. He took one look at Sam and knew he'd gotten into it with their father again.

"So what's the problem now?" Dean asked ruffling through his bag for some clean clothes.

"I let a werecat get away" Sam replied wincing when Dean turned and stared at him.

"What the hell?" he asked "How could you have let that happen?"

Sam shrugged he didn't feel like explaining himself especially since Dean wouldn't believe him anyways.

"Don't give me that there is always a reason for messing up" Dean said going back into the restroom to get dressed. Sam could feel the waves of disappointment rolling off his brother and he wanted to cry. He never really minded disappointing his father because nothing he ever done was the right thing anyways. Disappointing Dean was a whole new story, and it felt like his heart had been cut to pieces.

Dean returned and followed his father's path out the door.

"Don't go anywhere" he called over his shoulder and walked out. Sam didn't need Dean to tell him he was irritated with him. he could tell which made him hurt even worse, hell his headache didn't come anywhere near the pain in his heart. He still believed that the cat had, had some kind of power over him otherwise he wouldn't have let it go, his family wouldn't believe that. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, and slowly cried himself to sleep. He had proved that he was yet again nothing but a failure.

As the two older Winchesters had found a bar and was finding solace in a drink they were unaware, that they were being hunted. The hunters had finally turned into the hunted.

**So it's a little different from what I'm used to writing but I hope you liked it. Should I continue? Let me know thanks for reading and reviewing and have a great weekend. Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Moon rising

Dean had found his father at Joe's bar that was a few blocks away from their hotel. He was already deep into a bottle when Dean joined him.

"Did Sam tell you about his so called mistake?" John asked, as his eldest sat down in front of him.

"Yeah" Dean said he still couldn't believe it, his brother could be a damn good hunter if he would stop letting them get away. He glanced around him there was pool table a few tables away. The two guys playing didn't look like they knew what they were doing. Dean smirked they wouldn't know they were getting played for fools.

"Did he also tell you that the cat bewitched him which is why he let it go?" John asked watching his oldest scout out the local pool morons.

"No" Dean said turning back to face John. "He didn't mention it; guess he knew what I'd think about that."

"Probably" John said raising his whiskey to his lips "he can't bear to listen to criticism from his hero" Dean snorted. He wouldn't criticize Sam for anything, but he had to admit a werecat bewitching anyone was pretty impossible.

"I've never heard of anything like that" Dean said "Could it be possible? Are we going back to take care of it?"

"I highly doubt it. No if it was smart it wouldn't still be there. We'll just have to keep an eye out" John said finishing his whiskey, he stood and went over to the pool table. Dean watched he was good at suckering people when playing pool but his dad was even better. He watched his dad beat the daylights out of the two morons. Dean chuckled it was guys like that, that John was easily able to get money from. Occasionally they had someone who knew what they were doing and were a little tougher to beat. Usually Dean would double team them with John but tonight that wasn't necessary.

Feeling a little hungry Dean called the waitress over and ordered his usual bacon cheeseburger. The waitress was a young girl looked to be a little older than Dean because how else would she be able to get a job in the bar.

He watched he walk away, and place his order, man if he could get his dad to let him take off for the night. He wouldn't mind spending some time with the girl called Aerial. He sighed as John came back and sat down in front of him.

"What's your malfunction?" John asked the seventeen year old.

"The hottest girl on the planet is our waitress" Dean said and John rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dean to find some girl he was interested in, in the first few hours of being in a new town.

"How about leaving her alone, you don't know where she's been" John commented as the waitress came back and delivered Dean's burger.

"If you need anything else just let me know" she said smiling and tossing her fiery red hair over her shoulder.

"That won't be a problem" Dean said watching her and her swaying hips disappear out of sight. What he didn't see was the smirk on her face. She had him where she wanted him.

"You can close your mouth now Dean" John said chuckling at his eldest son's antics. He sometimes wished Sam could be so easy to get along with, but he figured Sam's stubbornness just made him who he was.

A few minutes later John got up to go hustle some more pool, and Dean went off to find Aerial, who was now at the bar pouring drinks. He grabbed a stool in front of her and sat down.

"Can I do something for you?" she asked and Dean smirked.

"That's a leading question" he said chuckling. She smiled and Dean was hooked. He had never seen a smile as pretty as the one she currently wore.

"In town long" she asked cleaning the empty glasses off the bar.

"Just tonight" Dean said "My dad is a salesman and he takes me and my brother with him."

"Is your brother here with you?" she asked looking around the bar.

"I should hope not, he's only thirteen" Dean said "He's back at the hotel"

"You left your brother alone?" Aerial asked while thinking stupid boy.

"He's old enough to take care of himself" Dean said "he truly doesn't need a babysitter he's alone often enough."

"Is leaving him alone wise?" she asked knowing that getting her revenge was going to be easier than she had expected.

"I don't see why not, kids a good fighter should anything happen, which in this boring town I don't think it will." Dean said. Aerial couldn't believe how stupid this boy was. Did he not care for his little brother at all? If only he knew how easy he had just made it. Were all hunters this unintelligent.

Turning to see where his father was, he noticed John gesturing for him to come over.

"Business calls" Dean told Aerial before getting up and walking over to where his father was claiming their table.

"You're turn to do some hustling" John said and almost laughed and the look on Dean's face. He could guess he wanted to talk to that red haired beauty that had been their waitress as they talked neither noticed the woman slip out the side door.

"We need the money" John reminded him.

"I know" Dean said sighing as he walked over to the guy currently playing pool. They talked for a few seconds before Dean racked the balls and got ready to break.

John was watching Dean hustle pool, when he had the feeling he needed to return to his room. He couldn't explain why just that something felt wrong. He shook it off as having had too much to drink and continued watching Dean for the next little while.

By the time Dean was finished he'd made a couple hundred dollars. The guy wanted to play again but at this point Dean felt sorry for him and decided against playing again. He walked over to his father who was glancing down at his watch.

"What's got you so nervous?" Dean asked approaching their table.

"I'm tired" he lied he didn't want to admit he felt like something was going on. Dean rolled his eyes and turned and started looking for Aerial, he'd forgotten to get her number.

"I think she's already gone" John said knowing who Dean was looking for. "She was probably too old for you anyways, and no telling what kind of disease you could have caught from her."

"We're not discussing this" Dean said as they headed towards the door. They had done well tonight netting a little over four hundred dollars. It was a good thing nobody had known what they had been up too.

"We should probably hit the road early tomorrow" John said "I don't want to stay here too long" there was no telling if that damn werecat was tracking them or not.

"You just love spoiling my good time" Dean muttered. John chuckled.

"You shouldn't even be doing that stuff yet anyways, so don't complain I let you get by with it more than you should" John said as they approached their motel room. The sense that something was wrong hit both the Winchesters as they saw their door was open just a tiny bit.

"I'm I right in saying you closed the door when you left?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"Unless Sam went somewhere after I told him not too" Dean said but knowing his concussed little brother hadn't been in any kind of condition to go anywhere.

John drew the gun he'd had stored in his waistband on his jeans, raising it, he kicked the door the rest of the way open. Not to his surprise the room had been torn apart, like there had been one hell of a fight. John felt relief when he looked over and saw a Sam shape under the covers. He lowered his gun and walked over to the bed. When he pulled back the covers he was in for the shock of his life, it wasn't Sam in the bed, it was the pillows, made to look like somebody was in the bed, and John grabbed a pillow and threw it against the wall. Missing the small trace of blood.

"Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Moon Rising.

Chapter 3

Sam came to with a groan, his head hurt like hell and he wondered if he was concussed again. He hoped not, he was already tired of not feeling well. Sam turned his head to take in his surroundings and frowned, this was not the motel he had been left at. He was in some kind of cabin, which looked like it hadn't been used in ages. There was a bed in one corner, and a small wood stove in another. There was even a small fire place. Sam groaned as he turned his head again, and his stomach grew nauseous, there was no doubt now, he was most likely concussed yet again. Sam tried to move from the position he was in on his knees with his hands behind him, but he realized his numb arms had been handcuffed behind him. Whoever had taken him really didn't want him to escape. Too bad they didn't know about the lock pick he kept in his shoe. Sam tried reaching for it, but it only strained his shoulders making them hurt. He cursed softly he had a feeling the person who had taken him was the werecat he'd let go. Boy was he cursing his stupidity now, for that mistake he'd deserved to be caught unaware. He wondered if Dean and his father even knew that he was gone by now, he hoped so, but he didn't put too much hope in them finding him anytime soon, he didn't even know where he was, so how could he expect them to know? Sighing, Sam closed his eyes as his head gave another throb; he really wished he could go back in time and kill that damn cat. Another thing that bothered him was how did that stupid critter even know where to find him? and how had she found the Winchester's so fast?

The door to the cabin opened slowly and in walked the prettiest girl Sam had ever seen, and he suddenly knew how the werecat had found him; Dean. There was no way Dean wouldn't have chatted her up.

"I see you're finally awake" she commented as she shut the door behind her and locked it. Sam scowled at her, oh how he wished he had a silver bullet right about now. She chuckled at his expression.

"I can see how much you want to kill me" she said "but that's not going to happen. I have plans for you and those plans don't include you killing me." She watched as Sam struggled again to reach his shoe and she smirked.

"If you're trying to find your lock pick, I found it first" she said pulling the instrument out of her pocket.

"I wonder how Dean could even talk to you; just from these few seconds I've been here I've gathered you're a bitch." Sam said, she glared at him and balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into Sam's stomach.

He gasped for air and bent forward as far as the handcuffs would allow. He hated this critter even more and he prayed that Dean and his father would find them soon.

As if reading his mind she laughed out loud. This boy depended on his family to get him out of precarious situations far too much. He wasn't much smarter than the older brother.

"I'm going to let your family find you but until they do you're going to suffer" Aerial said walking behind him and grabbing one of his wrists and bending it back until she heard a satisfying crack. Sam cried out in pain as he felt his wrist snap. Tears formed in his eyes and he cursed her.

"The pain you're going to be put through isn't even the worst, when they get here, I'm going to turn you and then force you to kill your family" she smiled at the horror she saw in his eyes.

"I can see you understand" she said as she kicked Sam hard enough in his side to break some ribs. He cried out again feeling tears fill his eyes.

"I will not hurt my family and if you do succeed in turning me, I'll make sure they kill me before I end their lives." Sam said from between clenched teeth. He wouldn't be the one to cause harm to Dean or John.

"Why are you so determined to protect them?" she asked "Dean willingly gave your position to the enemy"

"It wasn't his fault" Sam said "you managed to pull the same damn trick on him that you pulled on me making me let you go."

"How do you know that?" she asked cheerfully.

"You're more than just a werecat, you're a witch too." Sam panted his broken ribs hurting like hell. "A normal werecat can't mind control someone. Besides it's not like he done it on purpose."

"You're far too smart for your own good." Aerial commented. "Which is why you're going to survive long, after you kill your family I'm going to kill you."

"Why?" Sam asked "killing me is pointless if you make me kill them leaving me alive would make me suffer more." He was determined no matter how much pain she put him through he wasn't going to hurt his family.

"I'll have to give that one some thought" she said as she did appear to think about it. "No, that will give you the chance to kill me. Not going to happen." Sam glowered at her though he knew it would only bring more pain on him. And he was right, she broke his other wrist.

"Oh Sammy we're going to have so much fun" she said smiling this time there was no beauty behind it only pure evil.

"Torture me all you want" the thirteen year old panted "But know this no harm is coming to them even if I have to kill myself."

She shook her head the boy didn't seem to get it, she was the one in control not him.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" she asked her voice laced with pure malice. Sam didn't say anything but his stiff posture said more than words could ever say.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Have a great week!**


End file.
